coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1517 (30th July 1975)
Plot Emily reorganises the Corner Shop shelves. She and Mavis enjoy working together. Albert drops hints that his next birthday is his eightieth. Donna gives the money back to Alf saying she just can't keep it. He refuses it, saying he has faith in her ability to make the salon a success and refuses any sort of legal agreement. Eddie's only idea to increase their income is horse-betting. Stan thinks they should do as everyone else is doing and increase their prices. Albert sulks, thinking no one cares about his birthday. Ken admits to Betty that he ought to arrange something. The Ogdens announce they're putting up their prices by 50% but Betty and Len refuse to pay, although Annie agrees. Hilda worries they're going to lose all their customers. Donna puts Alf off taking her to the Rovers, worried what people will say about the two of them. Ernie moans about his predictable life. Eddie overhears Ken complaining about cleaning out his cab and thinks Hilda would like to do it. After making Alf's lunch, Donna goes to look at the shop premises and visit her mother, saying she'll be back at 7.00pm. Hilda isn't pleased at her new job and refuses it. Mavis looks forward to her coach tour in the Scottish Highlands next week. Ken tells her he's been offered a cut-rate price with a computer dating agency. Albert is upset that no one remembers the outbreak of the First World War sixty-one years ago next week and wonders where his life has gone. Hilda returns up from a trip window shopping in Manchester to overcome her depression. Stan has had to take his prices down as he's lost a third of his customers. Eddie points out they have broken even but with more time to diversify their business. Alf sets his table for a romantic meal for two and wonders where Donna is. Mavis thinks they all ought to do something special for Albert's birthday. Alf rings Donna's mother but the line is discontinued. He discovers that all her clothes are missing and realises she's left him. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes Guest cast *Donna Parker - Rachel Davies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Alf Roberts's house - Living room, kitchen and Alf's bedroom Notes *Albert Tatlock wears three medals from the First World War - the 1914-1915 Star, the British War Medal and the Victory Medal, but not his coveted Military Medal. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf gives Donna a gift - and gets a shock in return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,572,000 homes (9th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "I've always wanted to be stormy, passionate and tempestuous. But you can't be. Not when you're born with a tidy mind." Category:1975 episodes